Prove Me Wrong
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: I'm hoping and praying that they're just trying to break us apart, but your actions are telling me otherwise. SongFic. Mario C. - Prove Me Wrong. Liley. femmeslash. uh.. read and review. k, thanks!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything you recognize. Hannah Montana, though I really wish she did, does not "belong" to me.

**AN:** Prove Me Wrong is a song by Mario C. aka Cool Suki. Lol. He's a singer/rapper from Long Beach. Hopefully he'll make it big sometime! I'm a fan of his _old_ work, like from 2-3 years ago. His stuff now is... okay, I guess. Lol. Anyway, I was listening to this song at work, because my work doesn't have Internet at the moment(sad face), so I just started typing and this came out. Sorry for the many mistakes I know will be here. I didn't really go over this. Anyway... Hope you like it! Happy Reading.

OH YEAH! special shout out to **Satan's Camaro**. If it wasn't for him this chapter wouldn't be up _right now_. FF is being ridiculous right now, and he told me how to get this up =) If you haven't read any of his things yet, you should totally do so! His stuff is AMAZINGLY AWESOME... like me! =D

**Prove Me Wrong**

How can something so beautiful fall apart? The worst thing about it is the fact that I don't know where and when it all fell apart for us.

We were so amazing. So happy. So in love. So happy and in love. Together.

Our relationship didn't start off like other's did. It wasn't a formal thing. We were always best friends. I guess our friendship took its own turn and crossed that platonic, friends only line, into something more. Things just gradually went from just friends to girlfriends. The hugs lingered for longer amounts of time, kisses on the cheeks slowly shifted towards the mouth until it was fully there, and touches seemed to get more daring. I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend, nor did she ask me to be hers. Things just fell into place and we become more to each other.

And god, those days were the happiest of my life. I finally found someone who I thought I could spend the rest of my life with in her. Everything I ever wanted in a person was all in her, but it took me forever to realize it. Even things I didn't know I wanted in a person, I found it in her. There's a huge difference from knowing everything about your _best friend_, and knowing everything there is to know about your _lover_. There was so much more to her that I didn't know when we were just friends, but when we became more, I learned more and fell even more in love.

I did whatever I could to keep her happy, and for a while it worked. And for a while she did things to make me happy, too. If we ever came across obstacles in our relationship, we'd work it out before it escalated into an argument. We were one happy fucking couple.

We'd do things together, things that showed the world we were a couple and in love with each other. We'd walk through the school hall ways with our fingers laced together, arms looped through the other, arms around waists... we were always linked together somehow. Even if there were open seats, one of us would be sitting on the other's lap.

When I had things on my mind, she'd listen. She was a great listener. She'd sit there for ungodly amounts of time as I vented, and she wouldn't say anything unless I asked her an actual question she could answer.

I even convinced her to go to church with me. While her parents were Catholic, she really wasn't a religious person. She believed that there was a higher power, but that didn't mean God was our creator. That all about lasted three or four visits with me. Because her parents were catholics, that made her a Catholic by association. She said that she'd convert to Christianity for me. I fell even more in love with her that day.

She went to all of my shows. She never missed one. She was always there, standing at the side of the stage where I could see her every time I turned my head that way. We'd lock eyes for a sec, a milli-second, but in that quick glance I'd feel another boost of energy wash over me, and I'd work the crowd as the adrenaline pumped through me. She was my inspiration, motivation, and muse. Every song I wrote and composed was because of her. She was the reason I was so consistent with the songs that were written and put out.

We'd kiss so much, and got carried away multiple times, that people actually started complaining, but that's okay because that's what happens when you love each other, right? You get so caught up in each other that you zone everyone else around you out. That's what I do when she's around, near, beside, behind, _under and_ _above_ me, I only see her and no one else exists except for me and her. It's a feeling I only get with her; I never got it with anyone else before her.

For a year and a half she was my best friend, girlfriend, and lover.

Then everything just slowly and surely fell apart.

Before we were inseparable. You wouldn't spot me without her, and vice versa. Like I'd said, we did everything together. Sure enough though, our time together slowly started decreasing. Every day, week, month, our time together was cut short until it would be a couple of days before I would see her again. When we did see each other, she was happy. For whatever reason? I don't know. I know it wasn't because of me, that's for sure. She would be happy for a little while then I would "do something stupid" as she put it, and her mood would change in an instant. I couldn't get a word in because after she blew up on me, she'd stalk out the door and slam it behind her.

I would cry those nights.

Some days, she'd be tired. Again, for whatever reason? I don't know. We'd always talk on the phone until late at night, but after everything turned for the worse, those phone calls came far and few in between. I always wondered why she was tired, but never questioned her after the first time I asked. She got all cranky and shot nothing but snide remarks at me, so I just dropped it.

I always wondered where she went and how she got there. She has a license, but because of financial reasons she didn't have her own car. I used to drive us around every where. The mall, restaurants, amusement parks, errand runs. It was all me. But after she stopped being the girl I loved, she didn't ask me for rides anymore.

The touches and contacts slowly turned to nothing at all. The slightest touch or graze of skin on skin got her upset to the point where we'd have screaming matches and I had to make sure I didn't touch her at all. We'd go for days at a time where I didn't feel her lips on mine and even then it was too quick to enjoy and savor, and felt as if it was forced on her part.

Nothing made sense to me until I bumped into some kids from school one day while I was on the beach. I was sitting on the beach, admiring the sunset, and they stopped about two yards away from me. I heard them whisper to each other, my ears twitched slightly when the words "Lilly" and "cheating" came out of their mouths. I didn't want to listen to them, but they caught my attention. I guess they saw me pretending like I wasn't listening because one of them, the guy with short spiky black hair and brown eyes, took a step towards me and cleared his throat. When he got my attention he said, "I didn't know you and Lilly broke up."

I gave him an incredulous look. "We didn't."

He turned around to look at his friends and they all shared shocked and disbelieved looks. He turned back to me and said, "Oh... but we saw her the other day at the mall with this redhead...," he trailed off, unsure.

"They're just friends," I defended quickly, but something deep inside me even knew that wasn't true.

"They looked more than friends to me," the guy with shaggy sandy blond hair muttered, not meant to be heard but I heard it anyway.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked, the anger finding it's way through my veins. I got off of the sand and stood my ground.

"Look, Miley right?" the same guy asked, I nodded my head. "We saw what we saw. I'm not lying. _We're_ not lying. We really saw her at the mall with a redhead and they looked too cozy to be just friends," he explained.

I shook my head then as everything hit me at once. "No! You guys are lying! I love Lilly and she loves me," I said patting my chest, over my heart. "She'd never cheat on me," I spat out venomously. "Don't you dare make her up to be something she isn't." I gave them one final glare and turned on my heels then ran all the way home.

When I got into my bedroom I locked my door and threw myself on the covers. Tears fell out of my eyes at a fast and steady pace. No matter how furiously I wiped the tears away and willed them to stop, it wouldn't.

I didn't know if they were telling the truth or trying to break us apart, but it seemed as though everything was making sense with that one little piece of fact or fiction.

A redhead. I only knew one redhead that Lilly knew of, and I thought she was my friend! I should have noticed it. Lilly and I were great together a year and a half ago before we met her. They met through Rico and his cousin, Angus, from Australia. They became friends when they realized that they were both being used by dimwits, and found out they could help each other out. She needed help in Spanish while Lilly needed help in math.

Everything after that just fell into place.

When I'd call Lilly to ask if she wanted to hang out, she'd tell me she was tutoring that girl. I didn't think anything of it, because Lilly's a kind-hearted person and she would give up her time to help others.

Then there was that time when Lilly and I had plans, but she never showed up. When I called her, she was at the pizza parlor with _her_. Something about passing a test and wanting to thank her. I brushed it off to the side as nothing.

As the days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, people questioned why I still stayed with Lilly because she was playing me. I denied what they were saying.

I hoped and prayed that Lilly would prove them, and me, wrong.

She never did.

I didn't care though. She was still my girlfriend. She would be until she broke it off.

She never did.

I always hoped and prayed that she'd prove everyone wrong, but my hopes were slowly dwindling down.

I didn't care what other's said about Lilly, until Oliver called.

"_Miley._" His voice was so serious, it actually caused me to stop breathing for a bit.

When I got my breathing back to normal I cleared my throat and said, "Yeah, what's up, Ollie?"

"_You know I'm your best friend, right?_" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head like a dumb ass, since he couldn't see me.

"_And you know I love you, right?_" He asked seriously.

"Of course." I agreed, because I knew he did.

"_And I'd never lie to you, _ever," he stated seriously.

I was finally getting worried. Oliver wasn't this serious unless it was for something serious. "O-kay, where you going with this?"

"_I _see_ her, Miley._" He said, emphasizing the see part.

Confused, I asked, "Her who?"

"_Her_." He said like I should know who he was talking about. "_She's here at The Shack with..._" he mumbled the name under his breath.

"With who!" I demanded.

He sighed, "_Barbie._"

Hearing her name made my blood run cold and my jaw clamp shut as I tried to swallow the huge lump that somehow found its way into my throat. I should have expected it, but I was still shocked.

"_Miley, are you there?_" Oliver asked after a few minutes of silence from my end. When he didn't get a response he started yapping his mouth, "_You know I love you two to death, and I really don't wanna come in between you... but you have a right to know._" He said almost painfully, as if telling me the truth and knowing he was hurting me with it hurt him too. "_Miley? Miley??_" he called out when I stayed quiet.

"You're lying." I managed to croak out.

He took in a deep breath after I accused him. "_I swear, Miles, I'm not._" His voice sounded sincere, but I just wouldn't buy it.

"No, you are! I talked to her earlier, she said she's not feeling well so she's gonna be in bed all day!" I exclaimed. I had called her earlier that day to see if she wanted to hang out, and that's what she said to me.

I believed her.

"_Look,_" his voice sounded distant and I heard a click, "_I just took a pic, I'm sending it right now,_" he said, still sounding distant as I heard him clicking away on his keypad.

"No... stop trying to break us apart!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"_I just sent it Miley._" Just then an almost inaudible beep sounded through my phone. I ignored it. "_Open it._" Oliver said after another few minutes of silence.

"I don't want to." I cried.

"_Do it._" He urged.

"No!" I yelled.

"_Miles..._" He sighed.

"Leave me alone, Ollie!" With that I hung up on him and fell sideways on my bed. I tried to stop the tears from falling, but nothing would work. After a few minutes of intense crying I finally sat up and dried my eyes with the backs of my hands. I stared at my phone for a while, contemplating if I should open his picture message and look for myself or not. I chose to delete it instead. I wanted... needed Lilly to prove me wrong, to prove the kids at school wrong, to prove her own best friend wrong.

There's only one person who could make me feel better and prove everyone wrong, and that was Lilly herself, so I punched in her number before I could realize what I was doing. I waited four rings before the other line was picked up. It use to be only one ring, two at the most...

There was giggling on the other line before she finally greeted with a, "_Hello?_"

"Hey, sweetie."

"_What's up?_"

"Nothing, just hanging around the house. You?"

"_At the beach._" I felt my heart constrict painfully and my breathing became irregular.

"You said you weren't feeling well...," I trailed off and was met with silence. After a few seconds, I started talking again. "You said you were gonna stay in bed, _Lilly_." I don't know why, but I ended up growling her name.

"_Well my friend wanted to hang out, so I came out!_" she defended herself, raising her voice slightly.

"I wanted to hang out!" I exclaimed.

"_Miley...,_" she trailed off as if she was annoyed with me.

I felt anger reside over the pain I felt I finally lost it. "Which friend?" I asked, but before she answered I did it for her. "Barbitch?"

"_Miley_," Lilly growled. When Lilly growled, she wasn't in the mood. Well too bad, I wasn't either.

"No, Lilly! You listen here," I started, my southern accent becoming more pronounced the angrier I get. "I've been lettin' you abuse me verbally and mentally, hell, even physically, for six goddamned months!" I exclaimed into the phone. The ball's just started rolling, and once it starts it won't stop until it gets to the bottom. "I've tried defendin' ya every time someone talks bad about you. They call ya a cheater and a player, but me, being the fuckin' loving girlfriend that I am, make a fuckin' fool out of myself because I _love_ you and I can't stand the fact that people think so... so... _lowly_ of you." I paused to inhale deep breaths of air.

"_... Miley,_" I could hear the shock in her voice.

"No, save it. I don't care anymore. I'm done bein' your stupid door mat. You can't walk all over me anymore. I'm done. It's over. If and when the Lilly I fell in love with comes back, give me a call. If she doesn't come back, don't even bother. I hope you and Barbitch have a great fuckin' life together." I stayed connected on the line for a few more seconds, hoping that she'd say something. When she didn't say anything. I sighed heavily, "All I wanted you to do was prove me and everyone wrong." With that, I hung up.

**AN: **I don't know. This may or may not be turned into a two-shot. It's really up to the reviewers. So now that you've read through it, review and tell me what ya thunk! If I get requests for another part, I'll do it. But I'm gonna warn you now that it'll take a while. Like a long while. Alert it just in case. If I get struck with writer's block, this won't be continued. I'm just saying. Anyway... REVIEW!

**PSSSSSSSSSSS**... if you wanna hear the song, search it on youtube. Just type in **mario – prove me wrong**. if you're lazy i'll post a link on my twitter **lita rocks lbc**.


End file.
